Darkness at Heart
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: The never ending War between the Noah and the Exorcists continues; many have fallen, towns, and cities, whole land has been leveled out. Only a small group of these rare Exorcist remain; The Black Order. When Darkness invades, will they survive?f.s.inside


Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Hello, hello, hello! How's it going? As you can see, I have written another story: -man and Kingdom Hearts crossover!

I know, this may be a whole lot longer than some other chapters that I have written, but its because I have caught up on Kingdom Hearts, and I have read and watched the entire series of -man! And mind you, that's a LOT! Anyway, let us begin!

Full Summary: The never ending War between the Noah and the Exorcists continues; many have fallen, towns, and cities, whole land has been leveled out. Only a small group of these rare Exorcist remain; The Black Order. In desperate need of help, they can not afford to run into anymore trouble. But when a black hooded figure passes out in front of their door, will they finally get the help they need? Or will this new Exorcist only bring darkness upon their hearts?

**Chapter 1**

'Where…where am I?' I thought, looking around. Everything was nothing but black; there was no sign of anything living in the area.

'Why…Why am I here?' I thought. I had just come back to the Order after a long term mission in a place called Tokyo. And when I got back home I had retreated to my room for a long deserved rest, only to have my dream invaded by darkness.

"Huh?"

What was that? I could have sworn I had seen something in the never ending blackness that surrounded me. Something silver…

There it was again! And this time I was positive that there was something else besides me in the darkness.

I began walking towards the place were I had saw the small flash of silver and was slightly surprised to see a person, just sitting there in nothing but black clothing, a hood covering his/her features. I knelt down in front of them.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked, tempted to place a hand on the person shoulder for comfort.

Silence.

I frowned in slight disappointment. Did the stranger even know I was there?

The person looked up and I could see cold, blue/green eyes starring at me from the shadow that the hood casted over the strangers face.

Then I finally opened my eyes to someone pounding on the door. I groaned in annoyance as the sound only succeeds in worsening the already existing headache.

"Oy, Allen! Time to wake up! Komui wants to see you for a mission!" shouted the familiar voice of Lavi at the top of his lungs.

"Ok! OK! You can stop yelling now, Lavi!" I yelled as I pulled on my black and golden trimmed Exorcist coat. I then exited the room, kicking Lavi on my way out. He limped behind me.

"Komui wanted to see all of us." He answered my unspoken question. I nodded my head in understanding, though slightly irritated that I would have to most likely go on a mission with Kanda.

A few minutes later, me and Lavi entered the Chiefs room to find Kanda and Lenalee already there, along with two other people wearing the same black coats as that one stranger in my dream. They too had their hoods up, but they were most likely only teens, considering that they were only about as tall as me.

"Ah, there you are, Allen!" said Komui, ruffling my snowy white hair. I grumbled in discomfort.

"Just tell us what this mission is and why those two are here, and then we'll be one our way." Sneered Kanda, clearly not as happy to be teamed up with me as I was.

"Of course! Alright then, your mission will take place in an area called Twilight Town, which lies just to the east of Tokyo, but you will need to take a special mode of transportation in order to get to it." Explained Komui, pointing to the map.

"These two are part of a small team called Organization XIII, and will help you with your mission. Because apparently their enemy has teamed up with the Noah. They use creatures called Heartless, and can only be destroyed by certain weapons, like the ones that these two use. Your mission is to work along side them and defeat both Akuma and Heartless alike. Understood?" he asked.

We all nodded our heads in understanding.

"Good. Then off you go!" As he said this, he turned his attention to the two teens.

One of them turned around and held up their left hand, palm facing outward. In a swirl of black, there was a door like shadow resting in the once deserted area.

The two people in black walked through it, then Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, then me.

My vision was consumed by darkness; the only things visible to me were my friends and the two strangers.

We continued to walk for a few minutes, following them, until another door opened, this time made of light. They walked through it and disappeared from view.

Then we followed, and my eyes widened in awe.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Well, there's the first chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm like that sometimes! And the story didn't go as I had planned it to be… Before it was supposed to be Riku collapsing at the door, them taking him in, making him an Exorcist, so on so fourth. But now that part will have to come later. Let's just say what I just told you was a spoiler of a future chapter. Anyway, see ya later!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


End file.
